


【主萧闻，微邱蔡】迷心入妄（ABO）

by Wendyg



Category: ChuLiuXiang
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendyg/pseuds/Wendyg





	1. Chapter 1

当晚正好是满月之夜，月华煌然生辉，将金顶的寝房内照耀得银光通透。房间中央放置的橡木浴桶中，荡漾的水波也带上了细碎的清辉，水珠如珍珠从桶中赤裸的人体上不断滚落。

“要我帮你擦背吗？”萧疏寒解了发髻除了亵衣，长腿一跨也进了浴桶，将自家坤泽捞入怀里。哗啦一声许多水从桶边溢了出去，掀起一片蒸汽腾腾的氤氲水雾。

“别这样……很挤。”闻道才象征性的挣扎了两下，人体的温度和热水的温暖实在是很舒服，他也就不动弹了，“白天居新跟你说什么了？”

“……一点情趣上的问题。”萧疏寒含糊道。手习惯性的替他揉捏腰腿的穴位，放松因练剑变得紧绷酸痛的肌肉。

“我们有时也可以忘记双修的事，来点变化。”闻道才漫不经心的说。

这话却是正中下怀，不过萧疏寒还是不动声色：“我还以为闻师弟只想着修炼提高修为，对别的没有兴趣。”

“我对什么有兴趣，师兄难道不是最清楚吗？”闻道才半扭过身，用脑袋轻轻撞了一下萧疏寒的下巴，换来一阵清浅的笑声，“而且……而且没在雨露期的时候师兄非要强行进到那里可是每次都很疼的！”

“那今天我就不进去，也不做修炼，就跟寻常夫妻那样可好？”萧疏寒的手在水中慢慢向上游走，找到坤泽胸前的两点，那两点在热水中泡的十分软嫩，蒸的晕出浅红色，点缀在白皙的胸口像奶油蛋糕上的两颗樱桃，被手指按着转着圈搓揉了两下，很快变的硬挺起来。

“嗯……”闻道才低喘了口气，一手抓紧桶沿一手去握萧疏寒骨节分明的手腕，“不要在这里……去床上。”


	2. 迷心入妄（下）

下

刚用布巾拭干了身上水珠，萧疏寒略施了一招擒拿手法抓住闻道才的手腕将他反身推倒在床上，迅速用腰带蒙了他双眼。

“干什么！”闻道才转头翻身去挡，却被迎面啃在嘴上亲个正着。这个吻起初略带强硬，灼热的唇瓣用力摩擦，间或夹杂着几下啃咬，接着慢慢变得缠绵缱倦，湿润的舌尖彼此触碰，甜美的气息呼吸相闻，来不及咽下的津液顺着微张的嘴角缓缓流下，口腔中掀起的酥麻感仿佛是令大脑也麻痹的甘美毒药，只想久久沉浸其中。

“说好试试新花样。”半晌萧疏寒终于放开了他，稍稍拉开了点距离，欣赏他的坤泽双颊浮起绯色，嘴唇湿红如雨后山茶，微微吐出舌尖仿佛追逐着恋恋不舍的模样。

“……寻常人家会这么做吗？”闻道才扭头低声吐槽了一句，倒也不再反抗，顺服的趴在枕上。这个动作他是习惯的，只是眼前看不到东西，感官都集中到了听觉和触觉上。他感觉到萧疏寒的手掌贴在他的背部，纤长的手指轻轻搔刮着骨骼凸起的线条。

这幅躯体腰背起伏的弧度一向令他着迷，玲珑舒展的蝴蝶骨仿佛随时会长出一副羽翼来振翅欲飞，细窄的腰看似不堪一握实则蕴含力量，尾骨两侧凹陷的腰窝极为精致，再往下一双翘臀结实柔软，肌肤与掌心相触十分熨帖，像是互相吸附着一样。

萧疏寒拿起他平日不离身的拂尘，洁白的马尾从上到下沿着脊椎骨的凹陷一直扫到臀缝。这马尾顺滑柔软，轻若无物，末梢扫在敏感的肌肤上似有若无，似痒非痒，仿佛绵绵细雨，陌生的触感激的闻道才猛地颤抖了一下。

萧疏寒心念一动，手上使了两分力，轻轻抽打了一下。“啊……”突如其来的轻微疼痛感令闻道才忍不住叫了一声，被拂尘打到的地方浮起了淡淡的粉红色。萧疏寒用指尖探究似的轻轻抚过那道痕迹，接着像动物舔伤口一样埋下头用舌头细细地舔过一遍。

被击打过的皮肤越发敏感，湿热的嘴唇和舌尖的触碰带来的感觉更是非比寻常，像在那里开垦并种下了点点火种，不断的使这具身体掀起热度。萧疏寒迷上了这项工作，时而用毛尖反复扫来扫去，时而轻轻抽打上两下。毫无规律的动作令闻道才不由得绷紧了身体，猜不到下一秒落到身上的是疼痛还是安抚，但除了最开始的一下外他一直咬着枕头一声不吭，萧疏寒只能听见他越来越粗重的喘息声，背上渗出一层细细的汗水，弥漫出情动的香气。

“乖孩子。”萧疏寒的指尖沿着臀缝滑下去，果然首先触到一片湿滑粘腻。小穴入口已经松软下来，时不时溢出情液。萧疏寒没有先去触碰小穴，裹着粘液的指尖继续向下轻轻揉按敏感的会阴。

“……唔嗯！”闻道才忍不住呻吟出声，分开双腿曲起膝盖抬高了臀部，方便迎合萧疏寒的动作。萧疏寒看到他的脚趾也蜷曲了起来，挺立的阳物前端断断续续的滴落清液，于是另一只手握了住了那里，带着薄茧的指节不断摩擦顶端的小口。直接而尖锐的刺激使得这具躯体颤抖的更厉害了，腰肢不由自主的摇晃着在他手里寻求更多的快感。“……太快了……已经……嗯啊……”

“没关系的，就这样射出来。”萧疏寒柔声安慰道。闻道才紧紧抓着枕头，试图忍耐下半身不断传来的仿佛令意识融化的触感，但那只是徒劳的挣扎。随着一下加重的揉捏，他猛的向后仰起头，一股精液喷溅在小腹上。

沉浸在高潮的酥麻无力中软软的趴伏在床上的闻道才感到后穴的入口在被试探的伸入了一个指节。那里柔软濡湿，仿佛诱请着手指进入般蠕动着。探入的手指缓缓搅弄着绵厚灼热的内壁，压榨出更丰富的汁水。像是确认到已经足够放松，手指撤了出去，一个陌生的冰凉粗硬的东西被塞了进来，深深地撑开缩挤着的甬道。

“啊、呜啊！什么东西……！”是萧疏寒的拂尘的手柄，白玉镶金，雕刻着精美的花纹。在意识到那是什么的时候，闻道才惊慌地挣扎起来：“不要！拿出去，不要这个！师兄！”

“之前有说我这次不进去，那用它来满足你不好吗？”萧疏寒捉住他的腰将他固定在身下。后面插着拂尘的柄不停挣扎扭动使得马尾散了开来，看起来正像驯服一匹野马。萧疏寒转动着手柄让它更深的埋进去，直到触碰到最深处的第二重入口。

“呜！……太、太深了……不行，哈啊……啊……求你，不要这个……”闻道才仍然在奋力抵抗，声音带上了哭腔，把眼睛上蒙的布条也扯了下来。萧疏寒看到他眼中水雾氤氲，眉头紧锁，半是沉溺于被填满的快感之中的失神，半是抗拒着被陌生之物侵犯的委屈，令人顿生怜爱。之前的对谈中邱居新说萧疏寒一定不会理解面对坤泽的泣颜时内心那股妖异的波动，不，萧疏寒完全能够理解。想要放任自己的妄念，想要再多欺负一下心爱之人的这股冲动，让他也无法继续忍耐。他坐在床上抓起闻道才的头发把他按到自己胯下，早已昂扬的性器拍打着坤泽的脸颊，萧疏寒诱导道：“想要我的吗，那就自己来吃。”闻道才迷蒙地张开口，小小地舔了舔那硬热的阳物，甘美的乾元信香掌控了他的意识，全部的心念都集中在了眼前这物上。“……唔……想要……”他像吃糖葫芦一样将柱体从下到上舔的透湿，再把圆润的头部含入口中，用力吮吸。萧疏寒一手按着他的头让他含入的更多，一手抓住拂尘露在外面的半截手柄开始旋转抽插。

“唔！呜呜……”口中被塞满无法出声，鼻腔中充满了自家乾元令人迷恋的雪莲香味，体内被不断用力摩擦冲撞，舒服到全身发麻痉挛不已，内壁夹紧了玉柄将它煨的温热，大量体液不断的被压榨出来带出体外，溅得大腿上也一片粘湿。

萧疏寒持久力非凡，注意到闻道才气息越发凌乱短促，扶在自己腿上的手也没了力气，便将自己从他口中退了出来，让他的上半身靠在自己怀里。此时坤泽双眼已失了焦距，喘息的音调尖锐急促，全身绵软，无意识的不断震颤着，显然已在边缘吊了很久，离最终的高潮只差临门一脚，只是这具躯体早已习惯了被进入到最深，拂尘包金的玉柄过于粗硬会伤到脆弱敏感的第二重入口，萧疏寒抽出玉柄，将自己深深插入用力冲刺了几下，早已被刺激的熟透的生殖腔无比欣喜的敞开大门迎接了他的深入。

“啊、啊啊！”闻道才尖叫着弓起身，极致的快感烟花一样不断在内部爆发，仿佛永不完结的庆典。意识轻飘空茫，像要飞到九天之上去。

 

余韵渐渐退去时萧疏寒微微皱起了眉，意识到闻道才此时背对着他肩膀一抖一抖是真的在哭。他掰着自家坤泽的肩让他翻过身，果然看到一双红肿的眼睛和满脸的泪。

“对不起，是弄痛了吗？”乾元本能的首先道歉，反省起刚刚是不是做了过头的事。想一想好像许多事都超出了往常的常规，实是迷心入妄了。

“……我讨厌那个。”闻道才自觉失态，抬手捂住了自己的脸，嗓音嘶哑的说。

“哪个？”被抽打？被强迫口侍？约好了不进去最后反悔？萧疏寒感到有些苦恼。

“拂尘。我讨厌……你的拂尘。”闻道才小声喃喃道。眼泪又不受控制的涌了出来，每次这种时候的感情管理都很困难，他自暴自弃的埋下头把自己团成一团。

对于这个回答有些意外，萧疏寒托着他的下巴不让他当鸵鸟，继续追问了原因。

“因为……你不再用剑了。”闻道才说，“你在跟随师祖学习的时候我还没出生，我跟随师祖的时候你已经穿上了吞山海，我得到吞山海的时候你已悟了红尘，我拿起剑匣的时候你已放下剑拿起拂尘得证大道……永远，永远都追不上你……”

萧疏寒微微一愣，刚张了张口却不知从何说起。闻道才继续说：“仙人肯与我等凡人相与，我若是能以修行助你，那也算得偿因果。但……果然你不该与我尝试什么寻常夫妻之事，平白惹了尘埃，污了道心，我却是无法偿还。”

“……都道闻师弟不理凡俗事务，他们不知道你比任何人想的都多。”萧疏寒叹了口气，也许执迷的并不是只有他自己，“你太聪明，想的太多反而会犯傻。你觉得我是仙人追不上我吗？我却永远不再有你那样的纯真通透之心。我需悟道，而你从最开始就不曾丢失道心。无需追逐，因为你本来就站在终点。”

“我……没觉得自己有这么特别。”闻道才仍不肯与他视线相交。

“平常心就是最重要的。毕竟你连吞山海都不肯穿。”萧疏寒笑了笑，“至亲至疏夫妻，至高至明日月，我是乾你是坤，我是静你是虚，我是日则你是月，懂了吗？”

“那你……会再拿剑与我比试吗？还有以后也不许用你的破拂尘玩弄我。”闻道才终于找回点往常的语气。萧疏寒在心里笑起来，果然这个武痴最耿耿于怀的还是这件事：“既然你都这么说了，就依你便是。”这拂尘上沾满了桃花香味儿的气息和体液，一见它难免浮现些绮思，本来也用不得了，只好收藏起来留作纪念。

“还有……”闻道才仰起头露出白皙的侧颈，“咬我，用力点，留下痕迹。”

乾坤之锁一旦形成便无需再结，但这就是闻道才表达爱意的方式，想要在身上留下心爱之人的痕迹，想要骨血相融，心意相通，此契长留。萧疏寒从善如流的咬了上去。也许爱本身就是一种迷妄，而他们都甘之如饴。

 

END


End file.
